respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth Day
Earth Day is an event which was released on the 20th of April 2015. It is released near Earth Day which the event relates to saving the Earth by being eco-friendly. This event has a point system similar to the Ninja Path event. This event uses energy weapons that boosts your progress similar to the Ghostbusters 30th event, but it only multiplies the amount of rank points you get per kill. Three new weapons have been introduced, the Airsoft SMG, Dual Airsoft SMG and Shockwave Launcher. The Shockwave Launcher is available in the paid bundle called The Protector's Kit along with the new A.S.P. Armor, while the two airsoft guns are tier prizes. A new gadget has also been added, the Shockwave Grenade. The event is currently EXPIRED. Rank System The rank system of Earth Day, as said before, is similar to the one used in Ninja Path. But the difference is that you can only get 400 at maximum, and earning points is very low. Your rank is indicated by green leaves. Killing a player gives you (before any multiplier): *+2 points for players with a rank lower than you. *+5 points for players with an equal rank. *+10 points for players with a rank higher than you. And getting killed by a player makes you lose: *-1 points for players with a rank lot more higher than you. *-4 points for players with a rank higher than you. *-5 points for players with an equal rank. *-15 points for players with a rank lower than you. *-25 points for players with a rank lot lower than you. *-50 points for players with rank a way more lower than you. Energy-based weapons and the bundle's armor multiply earned points: * A.S.P. Armor: x10 * Shockwave Launcher, Dual Airsoft SMG, Airsoft SMG: x5 * Cold Beam Rifle, Proton Gun, Dual Energy Pistols, Zap Gun: x3 * Plasma Shotgun, Plasma Punch, Tri Barrel Plasma Rifle: x2 Prizes *Tier 3 and Tier 8 prizes were initially 10 and 15 Ghostbusters Trap until been replaced with Stealth just a day after the start of the event. After finishing the event, you get ( if you have the double gold booster) at the end of every match you finish with max points (400/400). Tips *Use energy weapons at first when at a low rank. They multiply points obtained from higher-ranked players and would give you a head start to about 75 - 200 rank points. After that, use a very powerful weapon and camp to be more durable. *If you get up to the maximum amount of rank points, kill yourself for the rest of your time. It prevents other players to make you lose points. If you're not using a weapon that could hurt yourself, try to find an explosive barrel (Preferably a pair or 2 barrels near each other) and then switch. If you don't, better hide in a safe place or try to escape from death by fleeing. *Never go for the medals. They are a complete waste of time which inexperienced players would most likely hog them. *Killing a player with a non-energy weapon still gives you the multiplied points while you're holding an energy weapon. A combo such as the Proton Gun for mid-long range and Ballistic Knives for close-range. *Use gadgets that makes you durable in battle such as Medikit and Stun Grenade. Never use the weakest/least efficient gadgets that would be wasted on an armored player. *Equip the best armor you have. Being stylish won't help you in battle in anyway unless it gives you high stat boosts. *If you've reached the max amount of points and there happens to be other players in your match who have also reached the max amount points then try to team up with them! This way, you'll easily complete tiers and this will also reduce the risk of getting killed by other players as your teammates will be backing you up. *The Airsoft SMG equip with stun grenades/Meditkit may help you reach max rank faster if you didn't buy the bundle. Trivia *Unlike in the similar Ninja Event, you cannot buy Rank Insurance to prevent rank loss. *According to the amount of features in it, this event is the most unorganized event based on an annual event. This is due to the fact that barely anything relates to Earth Day except the leaf symbol used in the rank system, and green color in some things. *It is also the most unpopular event due to the unfair ranking system and lame event prizes. *This event uses energy-weapons, likely because energy is more eco-friendly unlike gun powder in most weapons and explosives of explosive weapons. Also because energy weapons are the least favorable group of weapons so this event is trying to encourage more energy weapon users and save the world from the over usage of other dangerous weapons. *The reason why many players don't use energy weapons that much is that the weapons aren't very effective weapons for battle and they get killed more frequently (thus lose a lot of points) than when using other weapons. Category:Events Category:Earth Day